mrs_jonestoledos_classfandomcom-20200215-history
The various forms of love throughout the novel and its impact on each character of the story. CP
"I love him more than you ever loved Edgar"(109) This quote shows how Isabella is in love with heathcliff and it shows that Catherine loves Edgar not as much as Isabellaloves Heathcliff Zack Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. “the young master had learned to regard his father as an oppressor rather than a friend, and Heathcliff as a usurper of his parent’s affections and his privileges” (pg.41). Heathcliff would take all the attention from Hidley's parents, even though Heathcliff isn't really their son. The parents love Heathcliff more than they do Hidley. “Afterwards, they dried and combed her beautiful hair, and gave her a pair of enormous slippers, and wheeled her to the fire; and I left her, as merry as she could be, dividing her food between the little dog and Skulker, whose nose she pinched as he ate; and kindling a spark of spirit in the vacant blue eyes of the Lintons—a dim reflection from her own enchanting face. I saw they were full of stupid admiration; she is so immeasurably superior to them—to everybody on earth, is she not, Nelly?” (Pg.53) Heathcliff I think has a love for Isabella because of the way he talks about her in this passage. They are related through adoption though, but this might not stop Heathcliff. Wallace “Heathcliff placed his fists, out of temptation, in his pockets; Mrs. Heathcliff curled her lip, and walked to a seat far off, where she kept her word by playing the part of a statue during the remainder of my stay. That was not long. I declined joining their breakfast, and, at the first gleam of dawn, took an opportunity of escaping into the free air, now clear, and still, and cold as impalpable ice.” 41 Mr. and Mrs. Heathcliff are reflecting on the rough night that had just taken place. What I mean by choosing this passage is love is patient and kind but hardships come as well with that. Zack “Cathy, catching a glimpse of her friend in his concealment, flew to embrace him; she bestowed seven or eight kisses on his cheek within the second, and then stopped, and drawing back, burst into a laugh, exclaiming, ‘Why, how very black and cross you look! and how—how funny and grim! But that’s because I’m used to Edgar and Isabella Linton. Well, Heathcliff, have you forgotten me?” (Pg. 55) This is the first time Cathy sees Heathcliff since the time she left to the Lintons to become a lady. Cathy still has feeling for Heathcliff but she insults him on his filthy ness and Heathcliff has his feeling hurt. So the first time the two are reunited is not a good one. “Hindley does not often free us from his accursed presence,’ observed the boy. ‘I’ll not work any more to-day: I’ll stay with you.” (Pg. 71) Heathcliff risks being punished severely by Hidley to spend the day with Cathy. Heathcliff is trying to make an effort to restore the relationship between the two. Wallace “No, you have not,’ said the infatuated girl. ‘I love him more than ever you loved Edgar, and he might love me, if you would let him!” (Pg. 109) Isabella professes her love for Heathcliff and is mad at Catherine because she is getting in the way. Isabella thinks that Heathcliff will love her back if Catherine would let him. “I can be consoled by sweet words, you are an idiot: and if you fancy I’ll suffer unrevenged, I’ll convince you of the contrary, in a very little while! Meantime, thank you for telling me your sister-in-law’s secret: I swear I’ll make the most of it. And stand you aside!” (Pg. 121) Even though Heathcliff is acting like he is interested in Isabella I think that he is just still mad at Catherine for betraying him and is trying to get back at her. I think that he is still in love with Catherine. “But, Heathcliff, if I dare you now, will you venture? If you do, I’ll keep you. I’ll not lie there by myself: they may bury me twelve feet deep, and throw the church down over me, but I won’t rest till you are with me. I never will!” (Pg. 136) Catherine is very evedentally still in love with Heathcliff even though she is still married to Edgar, and Heathcliff has run off with Isabella. “This is insufferable!’ he exclaimed. ‘It is disgraceful that she should own him for a friend, and force his company on me! Call me two men out of the hall, Ellen. Catherine shall linger no longer to argue with the low ruffian—I have humoured her enough.” (Pg. 122) Edgar is jealous of Heathcliff and wants to throw him out. Edgar is now convinced that Catherine still loves Heathcliff. Wallace “Having levelled my palace, don’t erect a hovel and complacently admire your own charity in giving me that for a home. If I imagined you really wished me to marry Isabel, I’d cut my throat." Page 121 Heathcliff really wants to marry Cathrine and they are wanting him to marry Isabell and he obviously does not want to do that. Zack “You and Edgar have broken my heart, Heathcliff! And you both come to bewail the deed to me, as if you were the people to be pitied! I shall not pity you, not I. You have killed me—and thriven on it, I think. How strong you are! How many years do you mean to live after I am gone?” (Pg. 170) Cathy is dying and is telling Heathcliff how Edgar and himself have broken her heart. She is realizing her emptyness as she is dying. “I wish I could hold you,’ she continued, bitterly, ‘till we were both dead!" (Pg. 170). Cathy is telling Heathcliff of her overwhelming love for him while she is so close to death. She wishes that she could stay with him but she can't. “Be with me always—take any form—drive me mad! only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! Oh, God! it is unutterable! I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without my soul!” (Pg. 180). Heathcliff does not have a will to live now that Catherine is dead. His soul mate has died so now his soul will never rest until he is with Catherine again. “Linton spent his days and nights there, a sleepless guardian; and—a circumstance concealed from all but me—Heathcliff spent his nights, at least, outside, equally a stranger to repose.” (Pg. 181). Edgar and Heathcliff both stay near Catherin's dead body. Neither of them can sleep they just stay up guarding the body. Wallace “It’s your father’s, isn’t it?’ said she, turning to Hareton. ‘Nay,’ he replied, looking down, and blushing bashfully.” (Pg. 209) Young Catherine ventures to Wuthering Heights and meets Harenton and is very interested in him and they spend the day running around together. “No! What a shame of your mother, never to waken your filial regard for me! You are my son, then, I’ll tell you; and your mother was a wicked slut to leave you in ignorance of the sort of father you possessed” (Pg. 224) Heathcliff treats his son linton like trash and insults Lintons mother. He has the opposite of fatherly love. Wallace “What, Linton!’ cried Cathy, kindling into joyful surprise at the name. ‘Is that little Linton? He’s taller than I am! Are you Linton?” (Pg. 234). Cathy loves her cousin very much and is excited to see him. She feels bad for him because of all his illnesses. ““And the figures?” I cried, encouragingly, perceiving that he came to a dead halt. ‘“I cannot tell them yet,” he answered. ‘“Oh, you dunce!” I said, laughing heartily at his failure.” (Pg. 270). Catherine is very rude to Harenton and shows the opposite of affection even though Harenton is trying to show off to her. Wallace “I’ll not retract my word,’ said Catherine. ‘I’ll marry him within this hour, if I may go to Thrushcross Grange afterwards. Mr. Heathcliff, you’re a cruel man, but you’re not a fiend” (Pg. 298) Heathcliff is unhappy with his life so he is trying to ruin other people's lives as we'll. Catherine speaks of forced and fake love she has no choice if she wants to leave Wuthering Heights. “I shall,’ said Catherine. ‘Linton is all I have to love in the world, and though you have done what you could to make him hateful to me, and me to him, you cannot make us hate each other. And I defy you to hurt him when I am by, and I defy you to frighten me!” (Pg. 310) Later Catherine speaks of her true love for Linton. She say that he is all she has left to love because Edgar her father is dead and old Catherine her mother is also dead. “Mr. Heathcliff you have nobody to love you; and, however miserable you make us, we shall still have the revenge of thinking that your cruelty arises from your greater misery. You are miserable, are you not? Lonely, like the devil, and envious like him? Nobody loves you—nobody will cry for you when you die! I wouldn’t be you!” (Pg. 311) Heathcliff has the lack of love which turns into his loneliness and causes him to disturb other people's live and he wishes that he could be with Catherine. Wallace “Earnshaw was not to be civilized with a wish, and my young lady was no philosopher, and no paragon of patience; but both their minds tending to the same point—one loving and desiring to esteem, and the other loving and desiring to be esteemed—they contrived in the end to reach it.” (Pg. 342) Harenton and young Catherine are beginning to fall in love. They have made an agreement with each other that they will get along. “I suppose this resemblance disarmed Mr. Heathcliff: he walked to the hearth in evident agitation; but it quickly subsided as he looked at the young man: or, I should say, altered its character; for it was there yet.” (Pg. 349) Heathcliff is haunted by the fact that young Catherine and Harenton resemble old Catherine so much that he loses his will to take revenge on them. Wallace Chapter's 5-8 "This was especialy to be remarked if any one attempted to impose upon, or domineer over, his favourite;he was painfully helous lest a word should e spoken amiss to him; seeming to have got into his head the notion that, because he liked Heathcliff, all hated,and longed to do him an ill-turn." -Chapter 5 page 43 -this quote shows Mr. Earnshaw's love for Heathcliff and exemplifies the father-son love between them In chapter's 5- Catherine and Heathcliff's friendship grows more from a best friend kind of relationship to a loving relationship that is more than friends.Also, Heathcliff's father-son relationship with Mr Earnshaw is shown greatly before Mr. Earnshaw's death atthe end of chapter 6 -Brittany Long Chapters 1-4 "But Mr. Heathcliff forms a singular contrast to his abode and style of living. He is a dark-skinned gypsy in aspect, in address and manners a gentlemen: that is, as much a gentleman as many a country squire: rather slovenly, perhaps, yet not looking amiss with his negligence, because he has an erect and handsome figure; and rather morose." - I think this quote is important because it's important for the reader to understand Heathcliff and how he lives in two households. The reader must first get to know the characters before being able to understand Heathcliff's lovelife. The reader gets their first insight into Heathcliff taking the place of the fathers birth son and how the son has a hatred for Heathcliff. -Brittany